stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Martin
|occupation = Captain |title = Commanding officer |stationed = |rank = Captain |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |spouse(s) = Diana Palmer |children = none |mother = Angela |father = Kevin |siblings = none |relatives = Hank, nephew |actorsource = |actor = Kenneth Thomson Jr. |image2 = |caption2 = |player = Kenneth Thomson Jr.}}Ray Martin was Commanding Officer of the from 2268 to 2291. ("Starship Saladin") Personality Ray is a dedicated and honest man, sometimes brooding, but always ready for action. He stands up for his crewmates but is always ready to make the hard decisions necessary for command, even if it means he may have to leave a friend behind. Early Life and Career Ray Martin served as a cadet aboard the briefly under Captain Christopher Pike on a mission to Berengaria VII. (Star Trek: "Here There Be Dragons") He graduated from Starfleet Academy in 2264, shortly after returning from that mission, and was assigned to the crew of the old Exeter. He was later transferred to the , serving as a junior helmsman. In 2265, he was assigned to the refit as helmsman. He rose through the ranks, proving his capability on several missions, and was promoted to First Officer under then Commander John Russell when the ship's First Officer was killed in action in 2266. A few months later, a Klingon Fleet, led by Commander Kor invaded the Federation and occupied Organia. Then Commander Martin first took command of the Saladin in the midst of that crisis. (see Starship Saladin: "Invasion!" currently in production.) In 2268, the Saladin returned from its four-year mission, and Captain Russell was assigned to command the Hood and offered the job of First Officer to Martin while Saladin was refit. Martin served aboard the Hood during the ill-fated wargames between the M-5 computer aboard the Enterprise, Hood, Potemkin, Lexington and Excalibur. He was later given command of the Saladin once the refit was completed where he served as captain until the ship's disappearance in the year 2291. (Starship Saladin) The Saladin As first a crewman and later the captain of the Saladin, Ray Martin served with distinction and was instrumental in preventing a war with the Klingons. (See Star Trek Phase 2: "Kitumba" Kitumba (Phase II episode) Pirate Attack The Saladin, under Martin's command, assisted the USS Eagle (NCC-956) against an Elasi pirate ship, an Elasi Storm Class Frigate commanded by Captain Seluk and a Gorn Scorpion class Interceptor in the rescue of Clause Elberg and Charlie Christianson. (See Star Trek: Eagle- Past Regrets) Rescue of Commodore Enwright On Stardate 9347.9, Ray Martin led a rescue mission aboard the shuttlecraft Scimitar for a detachment of MACOs that had been sent to rescue Commodore Alexander Enwright, who had been abducted from the USS Eagle's shuttlecraft Goddard by Elasi pirates and then delivered to the Klingons. See Star Trek: "Eye of the Tempest." Later Years Somewhat bitter from spending almost his entire Starfleet career in the military service, he longed for answers to the fundamental questions of life, and would dedicate himself to finding them as best as any man could. Family and Personal Life His grandparents Leandra Meredith and Keith Martin served aboard the during the Earth-Romulan War. He has a nephew Henry "Hank" Jones who served as a security officer aboard the . ("Starship Farragut" "Power Source") Chronology *2234 Ray Martin is born on Earth *2252 Entered Starfleet Academy and graduated with honors *2256 Midshipman cruise, *2256-2257 Communications officer, *2257-2265 Tactical Officer, Helmsman, *2265-2267 Helmsman, First Officer, First Officer, *2268-2291 Commanding officer, External links *[http://www.starshipsaladin.com/ Starship Saladin Official Website] *Star Trek: "Here There Be Dragons" Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century)